sonic_fan_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・ロボトニック Dokutā Robotonikku?, lit. "Doctor Robotnik"), better known by the alias Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?), is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Appearance In general, Eggman is depicted as being rotund in appearance. He possesses a dome-shaped head and no visible neck, a bald head, a bright red nose, and a very bushy mahogany moustache. During his early years, Eggman had a completely round torso with normal-looking arms and legs. Back then, he also wore a red shirt/jacket with yellow triangles (which can be described as either a collar or part of a cape, which can be seen on his back), with black pants with connected boots and silver-colored round buckles, white gloves, and mirrored pince-nez glasses. In the present day, Eggman remains obese, but has become somewhat burlier, taller and less flabby with long, almost disproportionately thin arms and legs. He now wears both his tinted glasses and green-lensed goggles as headwear, through his mustache retains its length, density and mass. Gone are the cape and his suit-like clothes, in their place an elegant, red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. The coat also has silver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, Eggman also wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he was given a radically different appearance owing to the more realistic designs of the game. In particular, he has yellow bolt-like buttons on his red coat where the buckles were originally, as well as a slightly raised collar obscuring his chin. The moustache, while still bushy, also looks more groomed, and he also, while still overweight, looks very lean by comparison to his usual designs. His nose is also colored the same as the rest of his skin. Relationships Friends/allies *Badniks (notably E-Series and Metal Sonic, among others) *Orbot *Cubot *Chaos (formerly) *G-merl (formerly) *Shadow the Hedgehog (depends on Shadow's goal) *Eggman Nega (Sonic Rush series) *Classic Eggman *The Time Eater *The Deadly Six (formerly) *Jackal Squad **Infinite Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (arch-enemy) **Miles "Tails" Prower (also a rival) **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese **Big the Cat *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Emerl *G-merl *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Blaze the Cat *Eggman Nega (Sonic Rivals) *Biolizard *Black Arms **Black Doom *Solaris *G.U.N. *Metal Sonic (sometimes) *The Deadly Six *Avatar Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:Power types Category:Eggman Empire Category:Villains Category:Robotnik/Kintobor family Category:Canon characters